psifandomcom-20200214-history
Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the power to manipulate energies,electrical currents and generate static electricity with the mind. One with this power could even summon lightning, or convert one’s own body into an entity of electrons, the other side of this possible power is to create and manipulate energies into solid waves or blasts. and thus travel through electrical appliances or outlets. This power can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control. if you had advanced in this then it should come to being able to generate forcefields and develop technopathy as well as manipulating any energy . The advanced version of this is called Quintekinesis. the ability to manipulate the 5th element of absolute quintessent energies. with this you could create astral drops, weild absolute energy, control electricity element, project forcefields of any shape, travel through dimension, and do loads more. Being that Quintekinesis is simply a stronger version of Electrokinesis, which can apparently manipulate other energies as well, it is also closely related to Ergokinesis/Dynamokinesis. Make An Electrical Psi Wheel This version of a psi wheel will help you test your electrokinetic power even if it is very weak. Take any magnet and place it underneath any metal base on which your psi wheel will sit. (image coming soon) Place the psi wheel on your base as if you had made any other psi wheel and thats it!!! now test it. Take a battery and put it close to the the wheel... what happenes??? the wheel spins!!! The electric field reacts with the foil to make it spin!! now use your own ability and force electric energy into your fingers. move it toward the wheel. Even if you are a weak electrokinetic, the wheel will more than likely move and attract to your fingers!! Electrical Absorption Electrical Absorption is the power to conduct and store electrical energy within the body. One with this power gains power by draining electrical devices and machines, can absorb ambient electrical energy like static in the air, and can withstand being struck by lightning (although the amount of electricity varies person to person). After enough has been absorbed, the electricity may or may not be released at will, to charge small machines, attack foes and the like (if not released at will, it usually has negative effects on the user, like disorienting the thought process, speeding up the user's speech and generating static cling in the hair, etc.). Electric Organ The Electric Organ is a myogenic (muscle-like) organ which has evolved in weakly and strongly electric fish. It is used for electroreception (sense electrical fields) and electrogenesis (create electric shocks at will which do not harm the predator but do harm the prey). Electrokinesis is also used as a method of communication among other members of the species, and may be even used to attract a mate. The Electric Organ has large numbers of electroplaques (organic or inorganic plates which generate electricity) which can be used to create an offensive electrical shock (Electric Organ Discharge, or EOD) How To Do Electrokinesis Put one finger out, like you are pointing at someone. Move Ki to your finger and fill it. Now visualize electricity crackling around your finger. Hear it going 'snap'. After a few week's practice you might start to feel the electricity jumping from place to place. And if you get good enough you will be able to shock people, literally! ﻿ exercise. 1 Alright, this takes a couple of weeks to learn, so don't get frustrated if you can't do it in the first couple of days. To learn electrokinesis, start out by just closing your eyes, and visualizing electricity flowing inside and out of your body, like sparks of energy. See them shocking, actually hear them crackling and popping. Do this for like 10-15 minutes a day. If you can project it out of your hands, you can try to shoot it at your TV or radio, and see if it makes the reception a little messed up, or you could try to shock someone. Do this for a while, then if you want, try to make an Electro-ball. Exercise. 2 The easiest time to do it is when you're lying in bed before you go to sleep. Close your eyes and visualize the electricity running through the body part of choice. Try to do all these things one after another or mix them. Visualize it running up say, your hand, in waves of electricity like the kind of waves old TV's get sometimes that go up the screen. Then after that, visualize it sparking and even arcing out of your finger tips and hands. Try to feel the sparks the best you can, sometimes your fingers will just go sort of numb and they will feel weird if you try to move them. Then open your eyes and do the same thing for a while...eventually you should start seeing very faint pencil thin lines of electricity or round dot size sparks or both. another way you can achieve your goal is on a dry warm to hot day, go out into the sun and take a deep breath. close your eyes and hold your hand towards the sun. this will cause you to use sun-charged electrons and be able to pull them out of the atmosphere. i've had a month of practise and this works for me especially. all you need to do is watch your aura, see the electrons running through it and concentrate on them moving towards the desired area. i have powers like...electric kicks, disturbing others energy fields, healing, and i even have hydro and superhuman powers hyper grip and atmokinesis. im not gonna release my name but whoever made this article is right...props. exercise. 3: Electro-ball This is basically a psi ball with electricity from electrokinesis added into it. To start, visualize the electricity flowing through your body. Then, make a normal psi ball, then picture the electricity bolts coming out of your hands and your fingertips, and merging with the psi ball, making little sparks and shocks around and inside the psi ball. Do this for about 5 minutes a day, along with just picturing the electricity flowing inside of you. Just keep practicing, and when you get the electro-ball, you will be able to shock people with it. But be warned, don't use a lot of power with this exercise on someone if you know that their power is less than yours and they won't be able to handle it, this exercise can really injure someone when used with enough power. exercise. 4 Electro-blast First, make a Ball of Electricity. Then add some Ki into it. Just practice that for a few days or at least a week until you get good at it. Then after you get good at that, start to compact Electricity and Ki into your arm. After you feel that your arm is compacted with enough Electricity and Ki, blast it out of your hand. Now the objective is to try and control the blast if you can. Remember to only use a little bit of Ki and Electricity if your opponent is too week to handle your level of power. exercise 5: Force Field Generation First create an electric ball. then add 3x the pressure and power into the ball. then try to shape it around you or the place you wish to field by visualizing energy being from your mind to the place. then compact energy into your entire body, then try to imagine the energy circling or shaping (use whatever shape you want , duck, cat, ball, square eg) around it, then add electricity to the target and release it but quickly after releasing add a blast to make it twice as powerful. try to experiment with this. exercise 6: Electrical Absorption Grab a full powered battery in front of you, then touch it, concentrate and focus on it and it should be vibrating. Then, visualize the vibrations travelling from your hand to your arm and your whole arm should be vibrating and feel energetic. exercise 7: Electric Transfer Once you absorb the electricity touch something and visualize the vibrations traveling into the object your touching and it should be shock or flicker(for a tv) or touch a battery and transfer the electric inside the battery and you should be charging it. exercise 8: Electrical/Electric/Armour/Generation/Resistance/Organ Take off your computer battery(make sure its fully charged) then focus and concentrate on it and it should be vibrating next visualizee the vibration traveling around your whole body keep wasting the electricity in the battery untill your whole body is strongly vibrating and anyone that touch's you should get shock real easly also your body would be able to resist electric so you won't be shock real easly plus your shock will be more strong if you try to shock some one.Side effects are you will be weakened in water or any other liquid and it will be alot harder to do hydrokinesis or any other water manipulation or liquid exercise 9:Lightning ball To start out, just make a normal ki or mana ball and charge it up. Next, start visualizing lightning striking down all around you. Actually hear the crack and sizzle of the lightning bolts. Then, visualize all little lightning bolts striking around your hands and striking into your ki ball and causing electric shocks inside and outside it. It would make it even better if you know how to perform some electrokinesis. You will know by the feeling you get in your hands if you have made this correctly. When it's made, blast away. Don't forget to have fun with it too and don't let having powers rule your life. category:Psychokinesis